


Gonna Steal Yours, Too

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Category: Glee
Genre: Banter, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Spoilers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants something Blaine has, and a bit of mischief ensues.</p><p>This is meant to take place sometime not long after the events of the "Original Song" episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Steal Yours, Too

**Author's Note:**

> On the [](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/profile)[**kurt_blaine**](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) [one-sentence meme](http://community.livejournal.com/kurt_blaine/1351911.html), [](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/profile)[**naderegen**](http://naderegen.livejournal.com/)'s point-of-order question about whether or not "random doodles" were acceptable instead of fic to fill prompts served, itself, as an accidental prompt for this piece. The title is from Little & Ashley's "Stole My Heart."

"What are you doing?" Kurt ducks through the open door to Blaine's dorm room and leans over his shoulder trying to discern what the loops of his red pen are forming.

Blaine slaps the leather journal closed on his desk, its pages colliding like nervous chatter. "Nothing."

Kurt raises his eyebrow and trails his fingertips across the back of Blaine's neck. "Keeping secrets already, Blaine? Is that any way to behave in a fledgling relationship?"

"I don't know," Blaine says, shivering slightly as Kurt's fingers slide, warm and loose, up into his hair. "This is all new to me, too."

Kurt bends to sweep his mouth along the shell of Blaine's ear as he murmurs, "That's no excuse."

Blaine's eyelids flutter closed at the feel of Kurt's grip tightening possessively in his hair and Kurt's breath at his ear, hot to the point of melting his concentration . . . which is the idea, he realizes, when a cooler breeze swirls around him and he opens his eyes to see his journal raised in Kurt's quick grasp.

"Hey!" Blaine twists, grabbing for it.

Kurt dances away with a wicked expression -- and Blaine takes a mental snapshot of that, because it's absurdly cute. Then he launches himself out of his chair at Kurt, who turns his back and holds the journal high while Blaine tries to reach around him. "Finders keepers."

With his arms still around Kurt's waist, Blaine rolls his eyes fondly. "What are we, six? I'm not going to try to jump for it."

"You're no fun," Kurt pouts over his shoulder. (It is, again, absurdly cute.)

Blaine shakes his head and looks up from beneath his eyelashes at Kurt. "I guess we just define fun differently."

"Oh, yeah? And how would you-uhh . . . " Kurt trails off as Blaine shifts his hips, dragging the back of Kurt's body against the front of his own.

"Pleasure," Blaine says softly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the nape of Kurt's neck. His fingers drift across Kurt's stomach, and he smiles broadly at the wriggling that induces. "Amusement."

Journal meets carpet with a hushed sound matching the gasp that stutters from Kurt's lips. Kurt's hands drop to cover Blaine's, stilling them, holding them firm at the jut of his pelvis where he's arching back into Blaine. Want is beginning to pool under Blaine's skin, between his hips bracing Kurt's. He shifts again, rubbing with feline languor into Kurt's warmth.

Kurt tips his head sideways to take Blaine's mouth. He takes Blaine's breath as well with the fierceness of the kiss, all tongue and teeth and wet heat.

Eventually Kurt breaks the kiss, their ragged exhalations tumbling together in the inch between their open mouths. Kurt's fingers knot themselves with Blaine's, and he laughs breathlessly through the accusation, "Cheater."

Blaine grins at him, at his flushed cheeks, wildly bright eyes, and slick, red lips. Blaine feels light-headed from not just the kiss but also the sheer joy of being with this boy. "Takes one to know one."

Kurt licks his lips, probably trying to contain another laugh, and Blaine can't help leaning in to taste that glistening smile.

Then he ducks around Kurt, grabs the journal, and runs as fast as he can.

He hears Kurt shrieking, starting the chase behind him. He laughs with abandon while dashing down one hall and up another.

The journal page doesn't even hide anything important, certainly nothing secret -- just a silly doodle of Kurt and him in profile inside a deep red heart.

Kurt will catch him soon, and he will surrender and show Kurt his heart. How could he resist?

  


\- end - 

  



End file.
